Various forms of minnow buckets and the like have been heretofore provided with means capable of aerating the water within the minnow bucket. However, some of these previous water aerating minnow buckets have included hand air pumps which must be operated manually or by means of a driving motor substantially continuously during the period that air under pressure is discharged into a lower portion of the minnow bucket. Further, some forms of aerating minnow buckets include hand pumps which are disposed substantially entirely exteriorly of the minnow bucket and which are therefore subject to damage by impact with adjacent objects. Still further, other forms of aerating minnow buckets include complicated and expensive airflow control valves for controlling the flow of air from a compressed air chamber into the bottom of the minnow bucket.
Examples of various forms of aerating minnow buckets of the type above described are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 299,765, 1,604,971, 1,731,921, 2,550,533 and 3,217,444.